


Persona 4 One-shots 🔞

by Tiger Lily (Kurai_Tora)



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angel/Demon Sex, F/F, Harpy/Lamia Sex, Impregnation, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, One Shot Collection, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25640581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurai_Tora/pseuds/Tiger%20Lily
Summary: A collection of NSFW NaoRise stories, anything goes.Chapters are unrelated unless stated otherwise. Come take a peek if you wish.Just a warning, has A/B/O dynamics.
Relationships: Kujikawa Rise/Shirogane Naoto
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	1. Dealing with it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically... How Naoto spent her rut.  
> Just my brain running on horny energy.

While laying on the sofa, Naoto was teetering on the edge of hell, there was no backing out, she had to fall in eventually. _"Well, this sucks!"_ Late bloomers had to face more hormones than usual as if their biology was making up for the delay. It was well-known that a rut/heat could be dealt with painlessly by spending it with a mate, but that option was unavailable for her, for the time being. But maybe- She bit her tongue, she shouldn't make hasty assumptions about Rise.

The alpha couldn't ignore her body forever, the throbbing between her legs forbade it. She went to her room and booted her PC, trying to find something on the net to help her deal with the rut. Most articles were to instruct parents on pup ruts, in which the kid doesn't even have a concept of sex yet. Then she hit one for males who wanted a while without an erection. The young alpha skipped the friendly drivel devoid of anything useful, going straight for the list of suggestions.

* * *

  * Distract yourself. The rut was already pretty distracting.
  * Calm down. No way it would work, the hormones gave her no peace.
  * Meditate. How was she supposed to clear her mind?
  * Cold bath. It wasn't like she could spend the entire rut in a tub of ice water.
  * Exercise. She'd consider it some other time.
  * Just fap it away. ... That was an option she almost forgot.



* * *

While she had seen her share of beautiful people, both in person and in media, they had no effect on her. But just by thinking of Rise she already could feel her body tensing up, wound up with energy. She thought back to how assertive Rise was at the park. Would the omega call the shots, or have her take the lead? It was hard for her to admit it, even if only in her head, but having Rise hold power over her was exciting. Who cared if alphas were supposed to dominate their partner?

She filed these feelings be explored another time, maybe she could bring it up with Rise in the future. She dropped her pants and underwear, face almost burning with embarrassment with what she planned. The memory of the kiss and the scent riled her up, making her wonder what could have happened if Rise had followed her- No point on lingering on that, she'd make do with pictures and videos. Some fans had created a site archiving pictures and videos of idols, especially the ones in bikinis and skimpier clothes.

Rise had several results to her name, Naoto had to force herself to not look at the comments. _"It's perfectly fine... There's no reason to be mad..."_ Her logical side knew that there was nothing she could do, but her instinctive side wanted to find and fight every bastard who lusted after _her_ mate. The alpha gritted her teeth, stifling a reflexive growl, the rut was exacerbating her reactions and emotions. _"She could have anyone, but she chose me..."_

Naoto flinched when she touched her penis, it was quite sensitive, she should use something... She rifled through her drawers after the lotion she used to treat her nicks from tinkering. Fuck, it was cold. She should have waited until it warmed a bit. She closed her eyes and pictured Rise straddling her, teasing her with a naughty smile. Naoto picked a video to have something to focus on. It was a recording of a live show with a slow song.

The alpha ignored the lyrics, focusing on how Rise's voice sounded. Oh damn, her legs looked so good in that miniskirt. The pink choker highlighted her unmarked neck. Just thinking of claiming the omega already had her venom flowing, filling her mouth. Naoto swallowed, wondering how it would feel like to bite her. She started slow, getting used to the slippery feel, pretending that the lube was slick, mentally replacing the smell with Rise's spicy scent.

She could feel something building up in her, almost burning from its intensity. Her senses had burned the memory of Rise's arousal in response to her rut, she could almost taste it. The alpha recalled the feel of the omega on her, the kiss they shared. "Gh- shit..." Naoto fantasized about pushing the omega on her bed, legs wrapped around her waist, groaning at the imagery. To hear Rise begging for her, asking to be claimed...

Naoto sped up her strokes. When she grazed the tip, it was almost too much. There was a coil winding up in her gut. _"Almost there..."_ The alpha shuddered when the song hit a certain pitch, pushing her closer to the brink. "Ah- damn...!" Naoto came hard and fast, a growl slipped past her gritted teeth. "Ngh... Rise..." She looked at the video, admiring how she was flustered and breathless from the exercise. If they were to have sex, would the omega resemble that?

* * *

After cleaning up, Naoto checked the remainder of the gallery, planning on saving a copy for herself. The room was a bit stuffy, filled with her rut pheromones. She leaned back on the chair, somewhat glad that she wasn't burning up with lust anymore. But her relief was short-lived, as the fire was already being stoked up again. She groaned, dreading the next four days of torture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has counterpart in Teen Hormones.


	2. Seducing the Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angels and demons are forbidden from interfering with mankind, but they can live among humans as long they follow some rules.
> 
> Naoto and Rise are roommates sharing an apartment.

Naoto frowned at the messages on her phone, the idiots at the precinct were crying for her help again. _"Stop treating me like Doraemon, pack of imbeciles."_ Well, that's the consequence of using her powers to track murderers, she ended up becoming a detective with a long list of solved cases. _"Hn? Damn demon..."_ She felt that accursed spice from her room, even though their bedrooms were as far apart as they could be. The angel got up and went to make some coffee for the road.

"Are you going to stay at home? Don't you have a recording?" Rise was sprawled over the beanbag chair, watching a stupid K-drama. "I'm in pre-heat, and this close to full heat, so my scent could tempt even the most resilient mortal." Naoto glanced at the demon, she was a bothersome roommate. "You don't smell any different. I'll just take your word." Rise might have charmed the humans, bolstering her fame as a singer, but the angel wasn't falling for her facade. "Michael... Why won't you follow my game?"

Blue eyes narrowed into a glare, which the demon brushed aside. "Who gave you permission to use my real name, Asmodeus?" Naoto left for work, leaving Rise alone. _"Why does that boorish grump have such a hot body? It's unfair..."_ The demon wanted the uptight angel to drop the pristine behavior. She wasn't in heaven, it was fine to follow her desires and loosen up. Rise curled up on the alpha's bed, basking in the warmth. The scent of ozone and rainstorms lingered, despite Naoto using her powers to suppress it.

Rise didn't lose her spirit despite the constant refusals. _"I'm going to get her. Sooner or later, her desires will overflow."_ She could be patient, time was one thing she had plenty of. She'd let their physical vessels and biology work their magic. _"Even angel powers can't hold it back forever."_ The angel would fall not through demonic beguiling, but humanity's weakness of the flesh. _"Ten years is the limit."_ She could barely wait to enjoy the fruits of her persistence.

* * *

Naoto felt strangely thirsty since she woke up, but nothing seemed to quench it. And there seemed to be something stirring in her entrails. _"I can't be sick, my powers prevent it."_ She was far more snappy towards her colleagues, getting close to growling when Satonaka almost ruined a crime scene. It got to the point when she resembled an angry predator more than a person. _"Why can't I think rationally...?"_ Rise had taken a break, claiming she was going through a heat cycle...

Wait, perhaps the demon had done something to her, forcing her to lose control. The angel made her way back to the apartment. _"I have to make her stop."_ But plans rarely survive enemy contact. She almost buckled when she took a breath of heady spice, worsening the abnormal hunger. "Cease using your powers on me!" Rise barely lifted her head from the sofa. "I'm not doing anything, it's your rut." The angel froze, knowing what it could lead to.

She should have listened to Aziraphale, suppressing her biology only made it fight harder to break free, leading to a rut far stronger than any human would experience. "You never gave up... Why me?" Rise shrugged, she just decided on a whim. "I mean, I'm the Lust Archdemon. It was granted that I'd try to seduce you." Naoto scratched her neck, feeling frustrated at the situation. _"She's right... I should have thrown her out..."_ Perhaps both were to blame for this situation. _"She smells good..."_

The demon watched her struggle with amusement until the last cord of her restraint snapped, like a snake waiting for the chance to strike. "Why resist? We both want this." The lustful croon left no doubts as to what her intentions were. "Were you expecting this?" The smile confirmed it. "I see..." The omega got up, flicking her tail like a playful cat as she closed in on the nervous alpha. "I've offered many times. Are you finally ready to accept?" Rise tugged Naoto slowly towards the sofa, using the necktie like a leash.

Before she could protest more, the demon pushed her into sitting down. "What's the matter? Getting horny?" The dastardly devil knew that the angel had become sensitive to any signs of heat, her alpha nature kept rebelling against her control. Her baser desires involved finding an omega- No, not any omega... Naoto gritted her teeth, Rise's constant presence had attuned her subconscious into thinking they were mates. "Why fight it? We can have a good time instead."

The angel took hold of her by the neck, pulling her down into a deep kiss. "You win." The omega smiled as she undid the tie. "See, that wasn't _hard_." The alpha twitched when something slithered into her pants. "That's underhanded...!" Naoto gritted her teeth, the tail teasing and coiling under her clothes was torture. "Isn't your suit stifling? You should take it off." Rise undid the buttons and pushed the coat and shirt down her arms. She licked over the pulse, teasing her fangs on the alpha's neck.

Rise hiked up her skirt, revealing red lace panties that were almost soaked through. Naoto's eyes briefly turned golden as her control slipped. Her grip was almost gouging the upholstery. Rise nuzzled the angel, purring as she got drunk on the musk of a rutty alpha. "Do you want a taste of this?" Then she got up to remove her clothes, enjoying the look of desire. "I don't mind letting you have some." Rise swiped her tail between her legs, gathering some of the slick.

Naoto gave the tail a tentative lick, the tangy flavor had her hardening in anticipation, holding it still to get every drop. "Ah~ I can't wait to have you eat me out~" She paid attention to Rise's reactions, the appendage was more sensitive than she had assumed. Or was the devil increasing the sensitivity just for the moment? "Your pants have to go too." Rise licked her lips as the alpha dropped her clothes, it was a delicious sight. The omega sat on her again, wrapping her tail around Naoto's cock and pouring fuel on her desire.

"Time for the main show~" The angel stifled her moans, Rise was pumping her penis tortuously slow. "Now that it's nice and hard..." She aligned her hips and sank on the dick, moaning as she got stretched. "Hmm~ You're so thick for an angel..." The alpha was losing her grip, if the tail felt like temptation, then the warm heat was a capital sin. Rise bounced her hips, watching her lover's face. "Gh...! Why are you going so slow...?" Naoto wanted her to move faster, but she kept with the slow torture. "I want to _savor_ this."

Every move felt like forbidden bliss, especially when the demon clenched around her. She felt her limit closing in, but the omega blocked her, wringing the base of her member. "Not yet~" Naoto got ticked off at the grin, the demon was getting off on holding control. "What's the matter? Wanna come?" She made the omega lay down on the sofa, unwilling to let the demon do as she pleased. "You learn fast~" Naoto gritted her teeth, feeling the spaded tail trace the sensitive skin along her spine.

The omega locked her legs around the alpha, enjoying the quick thrusts. "You can go harder, I won't break~" She shifted her position, making the cock hit her sweet spot while she rubbed her clit. The angel felt her release building up again, grinding into her lover to reach it faster. _"Feels too good...!_ The demon loved to see her with a lustful look, free from her restraint. "Fuck, I'm coming!" Rise mewled, riding her orgasm while the alpha kept pounding her.

She pulled the alpha flush to her body, purring with delight. "Come, darling, just let go." Naoto howled when she came, letting her baser impulses control her. The pleasure was too much, her mind felt hazy... _"Mine...!"_ She bit Rise, claiming her, and licked the blood on her lips, the flavor had her body heating up for another round. "Feeling possessive, uh?" A moment of clarity had her understand why humans fell in depravity so easily.

* * *

"It's not over yet, darling. We still got three days to go~" Naoto bit back a complaint, there was no reason to waste energy needlessly. Those days were both grueling and pleasurable, the demon gave her no rest at all, teaching the angel _everything_ about her preferences. Rise had also revealed some of her territorial tendencies, using her powers to keep her claim on Naoto, a cutting spice that had every omega stepping back with tails tucked.


	3. Breeding Season

The settlement never truly slept, as some tended to their duties in the morning, while others preferred the afternoon or evening. Rise had returned from her outing, having led some muscle until an abandoned cargo left by some human merchants, who were chased away by demon cassowaries. It wasn't stealing, no siree. Those things were the worst land threat, maybe those humans were already turned into feed for their young.

Speaking of young, she was impatient for Naoto's heat to start. Since the festival, they had settled together in the same home, familiarizing each other with their scents. As the harpy made her way through the village, she looked at the fledglings and young snakes playing around and hanging on their parents, wishing the same for herself and Naoto. Rise had heard from some of her kin that she shouldn't agitate her mate too much, as she would be clingier than usual during her heat.

* * *

"Naoto?" She tried calling her mate as she entered their home, but there was no reply. She picked on a musk that got her horny, the heat had started. The alpha approached the nesting area, where the scent was more concentrated, admiring the blue coils and the ears peeking out of the pile. Rise combed her claws down the fur, humming a faint tune to not startle the omega. Then Naoto stirred... The harpy found herself pinned to the nest-

No, not the nest, but the bunyip's coiled lower body. Naoto was already deep in heat, yearning to breed until she was sated. Her eyes were dilated, filled with hunger. At Rise's squirming, she bit her mate on the shoulder, growling out a warning and for her to stop trying to escape. The omega pinned her down, the claws pricking at her skin kept her still. Rise would have to wait until she got her fill, then her instincts would stop being hair triggered by anything. Any movement was seen as her attempting to flee.

She grumbled in displeasure, her mate had unfamiliar scents on her. Rise could feel the heat on her skin and her breathing was quicker. "Calm down, I'm going nowhere." The harpy removed her wrap skirt and top, which the bunyip threw to the other side of the room. Then the alpha got smothered in her coils as her lover worked on scenting her. _"So fluffy..."_ Then the omega felt the growing erection, redirecting her priorities. She wrapped her long tongue around the cock and pumped a few times, making Rise hiss at the slippery constriction.

When she judged it hard enough, Naoto got ready to take it in. Both moaned at the sensations, finally, their bodies were joined together. The alpha keened, wishing she could set the pace. Watching her mate seek her release while frantically moving her hips was enchanting. Rise pulled her down for a kiss, feeling the purrs under her touch. Naoto pushed her tongue in, coiling it around the alpha's as she had done with their bodies.

Rise let out happy hums, displaying how much she enjoyed it and stoking the omega's desire. Naoto began grinding her hips, trying to reach her peak. Rise helped along, reaching down to find her clit. The omega tightened around the alpha. Rise felt like she was being squeezed dry, every twitch and spasm pushed her to the brink, time and time again. The omega crooned in pleasure, feeling the alpha's essence filling her. She nuzzled her lover, listening to her heartbeats.

Rise felt her grip loosen somewhat and pressed her luck, scooting off her hold. "Let's have some fun?" The harpy had fantasized about those tits, they were as soft as she had thought. "I want to do something different." She was getting hard again at the idea. The omega licked her lips, waiting for clarification. Rise had her press her breasts together, creating a tight softness around her cock. She held blue hair, moving her hips with vigor.

Naoto added her tongue to the game, almost driving her crazy. "Gods... haah... That feels so good..." The tongue sliding over and around the head made her hiss in pleasure. Rise bucked her hips, the swirling tongue was more than enough, she was so close... "Fuck-! I'm...!" The omega took the dick in her mouth, the croon made a delicious vibration that tipped her over. She swallowed the load while the alpha recovered her breath. 

* * *

Her urges had diminished, for now, so Naoto let herself fall asleep. But Rise felt the coils tight around her leg, the omega wasn't letting her mate out of sight. The alpha cleaned some of the mess and spruced up the nest, laying by the omega and hugging her. Rise hummed softly as her mate slept, waiting until she asked for another round. She ran her claws down her back, fantasizing about their future clutch. How many little snakes or birdies would come?


	4. Teen Hormones

Rise had been stuck on how to address her feelings for the latest member of the team. The girl watched while Naoto fought with the Shadows along with the others. She wasn't ogling the way her eyes sharpened into a focused glare nor the way the sweat drops trailed down her neck, not-at-all... Well... Alright, she was nursing a huge crush on the guy-actually-gal, despite acting all flirty with the leader. Damn that Detective Prince, why did she have to be the whole package of cute, handsome, and dorky?

She had a feeling that a letter would fail, considering how the target of her affections acted annoyed every time a fan left something in her shoe locker. And Naoto always kept a neutral face around everybody, so she had no idea if the young detective would be receptive to a confession, or if their preferences were compatible. She didn't want to risk making things awkward between them with a poorly done confession. And if she only liked males, it would mean that she had no chance at all...

The girl seemed completely oblivious to romance, despite Kanji being as subtle as a brick through a window. Rise cared little that Naoto was a beta, she liked her for herself. Then, a few weeks later, it turned out that she was an alpha, being late to present, and the fact that it caught her off-guard meant that she was too rattled to act aloof. While she did feel bad for badgering her, Rise was overjoyed when she found out that Naoto did have feelings for her, taking the chance to confess and make her intentions crystal clear.

And the female alpha's scent was leagues above Yu's, even though she had picked on his pre-rut pheromones in the past. To be honest to herself, while his alpha scent, a mix of barley tea and a grassy field, was pleasant, it wasn't enough to get her hooked like Naoto did. If he was a bunt, she was an off-stadium home run. Naoto's scent alone already got her horny, which added to the sight of the alpha looking so defenseless... Goddamnit, if she hadn't fled, Rise would have attacked.

* * *

The omega was on cloud nine after today. She had done it, she had confessed to Naoto and the alpha returned her feelings! It was late, she had to sleep. But she couldn't, she was too giddy to simply clock out and too worked up to sleep. She held back a giggle, Naoto had looked so cute with a dazed look. The omega picked the necktie, it had soaked in a lot of the rut scent. She knew that it wouldn't compare to when the alpha was at the highest point, which stoked her.

If this much already had her hot and bothered, how would she react when faced with a full-blown rut? _"I can't wait for it~"_ The mix of dark chocolate and coffee excited her, being a little taste that made her want more. The musk had her purring, tricking her instincts in assuming that her alpha was with her. _"Naoto-kun~"_ She felt warm, tossing and turning on the bed, as the alpha rut made her get horny. Rise rubbed her legs together, starting to crave some relief.

Slipping a hand down her pajama pants, twitching when she grazed her clit. Her fingers would have to do, for now, she imagined that it was the alpha touching her. She pictured Naoto completely focused on her, exploring her body, figuring what made her tick... "So sensitive..." She imagined the husky tone, stifling her whimpers. "Does this feel good?" Maybe Naoto would start slow, discovering their limits...

Rise inserted a finger, rolling her palm over her clit. "You're tight..." She pumped slowly, adding two more when she was ready, almost keening at the stretch. She searched for her sweet spot, writhing in pleasure. The alpha then would stop using her fingers, her cock teasing at her entrance... _"Please... Naoto-kun..."_ Then they'd let loose, indulging in their desires. _"Go harder...!"_ To have the alpha pounding her from behind, fangs grazing her neck... "Are you enjoying this?"

She bit the blanket to muffle her voice. "Do you want to come?" She could swear she felt fangs pricking her skin. _"Yes, make me...!"_ Rise mewled as she came, carried by the waves of pleasure. Then Naoto would bite her, marking the omega as she fucked her. _"Make me yours...!"_ Their scents would mix in a way that nobody could doubt that they were together... She slumped on the mattress, feeling spent as she felt the aftershocks.

* * *

She was breathless and sweaty... Damn, that was messier than she expected, the dampness had seeped in her pajamas. _"I'll have to do the laundry..."_ But Rise was also excited for their first time, already running some ideas through her head. She wondered if the alpha was thinking about her right now. If Naoto got any fantasies, Rise might help her play them out.


End file.
